fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Donkey Kong Country! Wii
NDKCW is a platforming game developed by PAPERWARIOGAMES and produced by Fantendo. It is the sixth game in the DKC series and is a sequel of sorts to NSMBW and DKCR. It features 4-player co-op. It was released for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Gameplay Gameplay in NDKCW plays like DKCR. With multiplayer playing like NSMBW's multiplayer. If one player looses a life they will be dropped in a barrel. If the others loose there life within this period of imobilization a game over will occur. In Multiplayer Arena 4 players fight in a game that plays like Super Smash Bros but has health bars. Also at Crankys shop you can buy wepoans and wepoan upgrades for characters by spending banannas. The game features Golden bannanas which are like Star Coins. Plot One day, Donkey,Diddy,Dixie, and Tiny kong return home after a vacation to find that the bananna hoarde is gone they see 8 kongs taking off with it they chase them to get the hoarde back. After reaching the first boss they learn the kongs names.Mac kong, Captain Kong,Mr. K,Savage K-ONG,Fu-kong,MAD kong,Mock Ness kong, and the leader Ghastly Kong. After completing all the levels the final showdown is unlocked. After defeating Ghastly the kongs get their bannanas back. Levels Kong Jungle: 1-1: Jungle Jumpin 1-2:River rooting 1-3: Vine'n it. 1-4: Its Mine turn! 1-5: Its a bird, its a plane, its a kong! 1-S: Cavey Cove 1-B: Mad macs big brawl Bannana beach: 2-1: Tropic Traps 2-2: All aboard! 2-3: Waterfall springs 2-4 : Tiki town 2-5: Surf sity 2-6: Hot-Hot! 2-7: Ship time! 2-S: Not-so friendly natives 2-B: Captain Kongs Krazy romp Winter Woods: 3-1: Trembling Treetops 3-2: Snowy Surf 3-3: Underground Misadventures 3-4: Kong express 3-5: Cabin craze PT. 1 3-6: Cabin Craze PT.2 3-7:Snowflake Tower 3-8 Hot coco river 3-S: Snowy Ski Romp 3-B: Mr. Ks stellar airship battle Crazy Cave: 4-1: Mine cart misadventure PT. 1 4-2: Cave craze 4-3: Mine cart misadventure PT.2 4-4: Boulder romp 4-5:Jagged Jumps 4-6: Nighty Nightmare 4-7: Gold Gaps 4-8: Gol' digger 4-S: Get Jagged with it. 4-B: Savage K-ONGs Scary Super Brawl MT. K-Rate 5-1: Noon Ninja 5-2: Peakin at Pikes 5-3: Rocket romp 5-4: White Belters 5-5:Krazy K-rate Rush 5-6: Yellow Belters 5-7: Marvelous Mountaintops 5-8: Black belters 5-S : Shuriken Climb 5-B: Fu- Kongs Furious Fight MAD factory: 6-1: Metal Madness 6-2: Gear jumper 6-3: Tour Kart 6-4: Nail tower 6-5: Bad bots 6-6: Assembly line PT. 1 6-7: Assembly line PT. 2 6-8: Grand Gears 6-S:Rust switch 6-B: MAD kongs Metal Monster Swampy Swamp: 7-1: Swampy Swim 7-2:Foggy forests 7-3: Murky monsters 7-4: Swampy surf 7-5: Where are the wild things? Here! 7-6: Boo! 7-7: Foggy jets 7-8: Tree Tower 7-S: The magic platforms 7-B: AHHH! Monsters! Ghastlys Volcano Vista 8-1: Spike Ball-der chase 8-2: Lava beach 8-3: River -o-fire 8-4: Sunny.But not the good kind! 8-5:Lava and Fog. Scary duo! 8-6: Minin da lava 8-7: Hot air 8-8: Uh-Oh! 8-S: De ja vu? 8-B: The final bannana battle! Super World! S-1: Jungle Why?-jinks S-2: In ship danger S-3: Sleding super romp S-4: Jaggy gold! S-5: Rainbow Belter S-6: Springs Anyone? S-7: Ghost Fog? S-8: Lavafalls? S-9: The really truly righty tighty end. Total: 95 levels. Reception NDKCW was given positive reviews. Fantendo power gave it a 9.0. Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Country (series) Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2011 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E10+ Games